


Christmas Presents

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Clawen, DOMESTIC CLAWEN, Humor, Humorous Ending, Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, These three are the best, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: Christmas Eve rolls around, and Claire finds out that Owen has more than a few tricks up his sleeve to ensure that even in the Neo-Jurassic Era, a Christmas day can be completely hilarious, as she spends the day with the love of her life, and Maisie Lockwood, her 'daughter'.Claire's POV.
Relationships: Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady & Maisie Lockwood, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Presents

Claire's POV

It was 24th December. Yeah, Christmas Eve. The first ever Christmas worldwide since humans and dinosaurs started to coexist. Given that it had only been 5 months since the island, which was surprising (5 months passed just like that), I was still weary for some reason.

But Owen had apparently managed to recover. Nightmares used to be partial contradictions, but otherwise he was extremely cheerful. He made both me and Maisie feel at home completely, but sometimes I felt that the only two things bugging him were, Blue, and.. yours truly.

At night, I used to smile at all his goofy moments - when I had a cold, and he caught it the very next day, his pictures on the poster, which I had developed such an attraction to that I managed to get him to bring it, his jokes with Maisie while we were playing in the forest or elsewhere. 

Sydney was still with Karen and Scott. She never got impatient, never cried about me; she knew I was busy, and that her father's leaving had deeply affected me as much as her. But my heart broke thinking about the fact that I couldn't call my daughter or hear her voice even once since Andrew left. To think I was too busy trying to survive.

I woke up, rubbing my eyes, and sleepily calling out Owen. "Owen?" When I saw that he wasn't there, I was kinda surprised. It was.. 2pm?!?! I had slept the whole morning and was waking up at 2'O clock in the afternoon?!

"What the hell?! It's afternoon?! No wonder they already woke up."

But when I went down, there was no one in sight. "Owen? Maisie? Anyone there?"

Just then, my eyes fell on a little note on the table. 

Hey Claire, me and Mais are just heading out for some things. You've clearly never slept this long, if you have, I'll be surprised. Then again, we have to do Christmas stuff. And yeah.. I'm gonna get that vanilla perfume of yours. The flirty me says you're not as sexy without it as you are with it Ms. Dearing. But you're still so beautiful as you are, with or without that scent. 

And you look even more beautiful sleeping now than you did that day when your bf didn't show up for 20 minutes. I mean, look at me; we didn't have the best date, yet I was perfectly on time.

And just in case I should let you know, Maisie has all kinds of plans for what she's gonna give me.But, I clearly got my gift already. It's this family. It's Maisie. But most importantly.. you.

I don't know if I'm yours, maybe it's your laptop. Maybe it's this accidental family we both stumbled upon in the middle of hell. Funny, huh? But the trio doesn't work without you. Thank God you still want us to be us even if I don't have my own perfume.

P.S. Better avoid the news. If anything bad happens, it'll spoil the mood all my romantic words created.

He must have a doctorate in some romantic school, possibly the runaway topper. His blending of words that made me roll my eyes, and words that moved my heart to it's most extreme depths, made me think how lucky I was to love Owen Grady. Caring, funny, a daredevil as well (who jumps through the open mouth of a T-Rex damnit?!).. and I dare say.. extremely sexy.

I don't know what made me shed some tears. Perhaps the fact that I had hidden two of my deepest secrets from him - Andrew and Sydney, and Justin's death, 14 years ago. And he still loved me so much, and I loved him so much. I couldn't possibly have asked for a better person to love, and a better family among a human-dinosaur coexistence era. I always thought of how I'll be able to tell him about them.

So, instead of being a mad lovebird the whole time, all the while, I called up and wished Karen, Scott, Sydney and the boys, as well as Franklin and Zia, who were still stuck up with the dinosaurs even before X'Mas.

So, at around 8, with me being caught up with my own work of the DPG, I nearly jumped out of my chair when I heard Owen and Maisie burst through the door in peals of laughter, holding lot of the Christmas stuff.

"My God.. you guys literally made me jump!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry to disturb Ms. Caught Up With Work," Owen chuckled, and that must have been the trillionth time or so that I rolled my eyes in response. 

"Drooling over me? Yeah I know what that feels like," Owen smirked. I embarassingly pulled myself together, saying, "Funny."

"God, you're so cute when you're embarassed."

If I even blushed-

"And now you're blushing," Owen said, "sorry to stop the fun here, but we got fun 2.0 to do. You wanna help? I mean, Maisie and I can manage it easy, but, choice is on you."

That way, he left me to join Mais in decorations. I just went to the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. 

"Great," I muttered, seeing my blush. Then I decided - why not have some fun?

I joined in with Owen and Maisie in the decorations. As it turned out, most of the fun was at my expense. But I started laughing myself too. I never had so much fun in my life. Soon, after a lot of funny bickering, and eventually getting a damaged ear from Owen's constant scaring by a blowhorn, it was 11:30 pm.

"Oh, just, one, last thing," Owen said. He left the house, and left me staring. And then he came back, grunting and lifting a Christmas tree. To say I was surprised is a surprising understatement.

"Ms. Dearing? Some help? Holding Santa's green vegetable here!"

I helped him while internally bursting out in laughter at his pun, and soon, finally that last touch was done. And soon, 12 struck, and Christmas came rolling by.

"Merry Christmas!" Owen rushed in and screamed. 

"Whoa, it's 12?" I asked.

"Yep."

We unwrapped whatever secret gifts we had. I had been sleeping all night, but while decorating, I had gone out for a while, and brought Owen something.

He opened his box, and took his gift. He was absolutely dumbstruck. After all, he didn't expect me to get him a Rolex watch.

"Are you serious Claire?" He asked.

I was taken aback. Did he not like it? "I-"

"I love it! I've always dreamed of having a Rolex!" He turned into a child, and gave me a warm (and deeply romantic) hug. I was pleasantly surprised.

Maisie found two surprising delights - marshmallows, which we both knew she loved, and to my surprise, Owen brought her a big fluffy unicorn. Which she loved like hell. 

"Thanks Owen! Thanks Claire!" 

"Anytime Mais," I smiled. She rushed into her room, telling herself all her plans.

"She's unpredictable," Owen said deadpan.

"Yeah.. so, what did you bring me?" I asked expectantly.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Just kidding! Uh, I managed to shuffle through some stuff, and found.. this!"

It was a pearl necklace. It was so beautiful. I wore it around my neck, and smiled. "It's.. it's beautiful Owen.."

"Oh, and this."

Vanilla perfume. Amazing.

"I managed to find this before I found most of the stuff. Maisie doesn't know."

I smiled at him dreamily. 

"You know, where I got that necklace?"

"Where?" I asked.

"It was my mom's.." he said. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah.. no one wore that thing since she died.. definitely not me," he chuckled. "Sometimes, I used to picture you with this. Imagine that you would be wearing this probably during New Year or Christmas or some other day.. you look damn cute in it."

I had tears in my eyes. 

"You like it?"

My voice was choked. "I love it Owen."

He smiled, and I pulled his face to kiss him. 

"I love you Owen."

"Love you too Claire.." 

In each other's embrace at last. But as usual, something comic had to happen.

"Hey, just one question."

"Mhmm?"

"Who's gonna ensure that Maisie doesn't eat all the marshmallows?"

I playfully punched him in the stomach at his silly question, and exchanged some laughs.


End file.
